The Promise
by SNOWFLAK3.X
Summary: Momo and Toshiro are childhood friends. But after she moves away and came back, he dosen't remember her at all. Momo is going to make him remember no matter what. HitsuHina AU
1. Chapter 1

The promise 

The plane smoothly glided through the air. The sky was calm and was a creamy blue with pristine white clouds floating in the sky. A 16-year-old girl looked at the view outside the plane, she smiled gently at the beautiful view right in front of her. A voice was calling her name but she didn't heard because she was lost in thoughts.

"Momo, Momo, Momo Hinamori!" a gentle voice called, she had soft brown eyes and long chestnut brown hair that reached her back

The young teen flinch and looked around, a worried expression was on her mothers face.

"Honey, are you okay?" she questioned worryingly and putted her hand on the teen's forehead and hers.

"Mum, I'm fine" she sweetly replied and gently pushed her mothers hand away from her head. "I'm just a little tired" a yawn escaped her mouth.

"Momo, you should sleep, we will be on the plane for a while until it lands" the teens mum suggested while gently stroking her daughters head

The brunette nodded and moved about until she was in a comfortable position to sleep in. She began slowly drifting into sleep and dreamt about her childhood in Japan.

"Hey Snowy, come and play with me" a young girl with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes ran towards a boy who was sitting on the swings by himself.

He had pristine, soft white hair and emerald green eyes, the other child turned around and saw a smiling Momo. "No" he replied blankly and returned back to staring the very interesting spot in the air.

"C'mon, don't be so mean Snowy" she pouted and had her arms cross.

"No means no, besides…" he was cut off by Hinamori. "Besides, there is nothing to do. Everything is so boring _right?" _she ended his sentence for him.

Toshiro and Momo weren't that close, they were just neighbours. Hinamori always beg Hitsugaya to join her to play but he would always decline and go away by himself.

He got off the swings and began walking away, hands stuffed in his pocket. He was already acting like a moody teenager when he was 8 years old. The brunette quickly followed behind and giggled to herself. The white haired boy felt very uncomfortable, her being behind him and laughing to herself.

He quickly turned around and gave her a small glare, Momo flinch. Then he began walking away again but this time the cheerful girl didn't followed behind, instead she stood behind and her head was facing her feet. Tears began to roll down her soft face. Toshiro heard some noise behind him and look behind, thinking it was some kind of joke the girl set up. He turned around looking annoyed. But the annoyed face soon turned into a shocked.

He saw the cheerful girl, crying her eyes out. He ran towards her and gently put his small hand on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" his face was worried and his tone turned completely

She stopped looking down and rubbed her newly red eyes and looked at Toshiro. She sniffed gently and whisper quietly" do you hate me?". The white haired boy eyes widened 'Do I hate her...where did she got that from' he asks himself. Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya turquoise eyes and waited for a reply. He shook his head, Momo frowned "then why do you always act like I annoy you or something?" she questioned angrily. Toshiro shrugged and looked at his feet's. Momo frowned and looked at the nervous white haired boy, waiting for a proper answer.

"I guess, I don't know how to communicate with people…you see I find it hard to express my feelings" Hitsugaya explained

Momo looked at him blankly and her lips curved upwards into a large grin. "Then I'll teach you!, if you promise to play with me everyday…from now on" she held out her pinkie in front of Toshiro. He looked at it for a second and held out his pinkie as well, the two pinkies shake each other gently. Hinamori giggled "Pinkie promise!" .He just nodded in return but he felt really happy to have his first friend ever.

_Months passed and those two soon became best friends, they were always together no matter what. Toshiro also became more open with people especially Momo. But soon the news came._

Momo slowly walked towards the trees that were on top of the hill, which was always the place where those two meet. She gently rubbed her swollen eyes and forced herself to smile, she didn't want Toshiro to be worried. The young girl reached the large peach tree and sat on the dry green grass, she rested her back onto the tree. She sighed depressingly and waited for her best friend to come.

5 minutes later a white haired boy arrived, he sat next to Momo. Hinamori quickly turned around and forced a smile at the white haired boy, he gave her a small smile back but frown realising there was something wrong with her. That wasn't her usual way of greeting, she would always shouted very loudly "Snowy!" and gave him a big hug but today was different, very different.

Both of them sat in silence, Toshiro started fidgeting, feeling very uncomfortable with the unusual silence. Momo still felt depressed of the news her mum gave her this morning, she closed her eyes and gave out a big sigh. The white haired boy looked at her confusingly and questioned her behaviour today.

"What's wrong with you today?" he questioned the sad girl. She looked up and saw Toshiro worried expression. A silent tear escaped her eyes, soon more and more came out her swollen eyes. Hitsugaya eyes widened and were even more confused.

"Seriously what is wrong?" he said softly. She looked at him sadly while tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her soft cheek. She couldn't stand it anymore and wrapped her little arms around her best friend, while bursting into tears. He gently putted his hands on Hinamoris back and gently stroke it, to comfort her.

Their hug lasted for 5 minutes and then Momo soon became calmer, she gently pulled back her arms and gave Hitsugaya a sweet smile.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he questioned again. She looked at him and gulped.

"I'm moving tomorrow" she replied sadly, her voice was hoarse and unsteady. The white haired boy eyes widened and tried to keep his cool.

"T-to where?, is it far?" he stuttered. She nodded and looked right into Toshiro emerald green eyes sadly. "Where?" he asked softly but there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"New York" Momo replied sadly and her eyes started getting wet again. Toshiro looked away to hide his tears. There was a silence again.

"Momo!, time to get home, we will be leaving early tomorrow" the brunettes mum shouted from far away, while waving at her 8 year old daughter.

"I'm coming!" Hinamori shouted back to her mum, while getting up. She began walking away until a hand grabbed her wrist. Momo turned around and her eyes softened.

"I'll miss you" he said softly

"I'll miss you too!" she burst out crying again and hugged him tightly, the white haired boy hugged her back. She withdrawn from their hug and gave Toshiro a wide grin. The brunette grabbed his hand and putted a plastic bead bracelet on his hand.

"Please remember me" she said softly to her best friend and left quickly. Hitsugaya smile sadly at the fading body and looked at the colourful bracelet.

He looked at it surprisingly, there was three beads that were together and had engraves letters on them. '_T&M' _he read the letters and smiled.

_Ding Dong- Attention to all passengers, the plane is going to land in 10 minutes, please fasten your seatbelts. Thank you._

Momo flinch and looked at window. It was all dark nothing could be seen. She rubbed her eyes and thought how long did she sleet for. Just remembered her dream she smiled to herself and thought happily. 'I hope he remembers me'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry for the delay. Thank you very much to those who reviewed! Thank You So Much :D x x x x Anyway on with the story, don't forget to review XD**

* * *

The Promise

'_All done'_ the brunette gently placed the wet cloth in the sink and looked around the sparkly kitchen. "Sweetie, thanks for cleaning the kitchen for me, why don't you clean your room now?", the brunette sighed and headed towards her room. The placed where they are living, isn't that big. It's just a medium sized apartment with two rooms, one toilet, a kitchen and a living room but they didn't have much furniture's so the apartment is pretty spacious.

_15 Minutes Later…_

Momo gently placed the last poster on the pristine wall and then turned around, looking at her new room. The room was an average size with pale blue wallpaper and fluffy indigo carpet. In the room there is a single bed at the corner, a wooden desk with a computer on top, a large wooden closet and some posters. _'It's a bit too plain…and simple' _she thought to herself. _'Mum might be finished packing up' _Hinamori left her room and headed towards the living room, the brunettes mum was sitting down next to the large TV, trying to plug it in. The room was nearly down, all there is left was put ornaments, photo frames on the shelf. Momo stood next to her mum and asked "Mum, I was wondering…if I could have a wander around this area, like to see where the closest shopping centre is and all that".

The middle-aged woman looked at her daughter and smiled "Sure, just be careful and come back before 8 o'clock".

"Okay, I will" she replied sweetly at her mother and ran upstairs grabbing her small bag and left the apartment. The bright sun shined in every direction, the gently breeze gently blew Momos chocolate, silk brown hair, messing it up a little. The brunette was wearing plain skinny jeans, that hugged her legs tightly and a pink tank top on top of a thin white jumper. "Lets see, if the shopping centre didn't closed or got moved it should still be around here..." the brunette mumbled to herself quietly while walking towards the nearest bus stop. The bus then quickly arrived; the teen got on and hastily sat on a seat.

"It's hasn't changed much…" Hinamori said softly while looking out the window, she sat quietly to herself while waiting for the bus to arrive at the shopping centre.

_10 Minutes Later…_

'_Wow, even more shops now!' _the brunette thought happily to herself, strolling from one shop to another.

* * *

"Aah, I'm so tired" the brunette complained to herself while sitting on the bench, stretching her legs and arms. Next to her was three large carrier bags; full of clothes, stationary and decorative items for her room. She lazily watched people walking about and noticed the sky was getting dark from the window and she quickly grabbed her mobile and checked the time '_7:05?!, how time go quickly when I'm having fun'_

The brunette grabbed her three heavy bags and ran towards the bus stop and got on. She rested her head on the glass of the window and started to feel tired, she started drifting into sleep until a teenage boy with white hair caught her eyes but he was soon out of sight. Momo eyes widened and quickly pressed the button, hoping that a stop was near. Hinamori stood next to the door of the bus impatiently while holding her bags. The bus soon stopped and the teen quickly ran out and headed towards the white haired boys direction, Hinamori ran the quickest her speed that her leg could give her. The white hair soon became visible again but was sometimes blocked by other people head. Momo ran down the street, bumping into people but that didn't slow her down. Thinking she could see her childhood friend was everything to her. The distance between them was closer and closer.

'_Snowy, I'm back!' _the teen thought to herself happily while smiling. She started to feel tired but that didn't slow the brunette down.

_Bang!_

Momo quickly landed on the hard concrete and feeling a sharp pain on her knees and palm, she quickly got up and began speeding again but stopped, hearing a cry behind her. A young girl was crying, that brought the brunette back to reality; she was in her own world and everything around her was empty, her childhood friend was the only thing that excise. She quickly ran towards the small girl and comforted her while apologising to the girl and the mum. The two of them quickly left and the brunette got up and looked towards her childhood friend direction but he was no longer to be seen. Hinamori sadly picked up her dropped bags, while tears escaped her eyes

* * *

"Momo Hinamori, where on earth have you been?!" the middle aged woman asked her daughter furiously

"I-I'm sorry"

"Look at the time!, I've been worried sick! I didn't know if I should phone the police or not when you were away" the brunette's mum burst into tears while hugging her sad daughter. The embrace was tight and long and Momo could hear her mums sobbing.

"Now go to sleep, you will be going to school tomorrow" she said softly. Momo nodded and headed towards her room. She quickly changed into her pyjamas and sat on the bed while hugging her large fluffy teddy and resting her head on the bear.

'_If you see me again, would you remember me, Toshiro?'_

_Knock Knock_

"Sweetie, your uniform is in the closet, I went to your school to collect it when you were away" Hinamoris mum said softly and smiled gently at her daughter.

"Thank you" Momo replied while smile sweetly at her mum.

"Good night, sweetie" the middle aged woman said and closed the door

"Good night Mum" the teen said quietly

Momo hastily putted the clothes she bought into the closet, packed her bag for tomorrow and went back to her bed. The brunette was very tired and she quickly drifted into sleep.


End file.
